


To Supersede

by Isbrandir_Blake



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Compassion and Empathy Helps, Existential Crisis, Existential Transcendence, Fluff, Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Meta, Metafiction, Philosophy, Power As Curse, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbrandir_Blake/pseuds/Isbrandir_Blake
Summary: Sam Howell woke up from death.He woke up to a world that was just to crazy...To crazy... Heh - That could define around most things about his life nowadays.At least the Foundation people seemed to have experience with crazy.
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef & Dr. Benjamin Kondraki, Jack Bright & Dr. Alto Clef
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please read 3812 file before coming here. If not for the fic, just for the fact is a great and underrated piece of fiction

" Keter is not really the appropriate designation Dr. !" Yamamara said, voice volume rising in exasperation. The pair in front of her was frustrating in their disregard for the seriousness of the situation... But again, she suppose that behavior was expected from man who had a Kill - Count of gods which reached the double digits. " The level of -

"Yeah yeah, 'our equipment cannot detect 3812, What allows it to warp reality is not the same aspect as literally everything else we have ever come across,PK-Class “All-In-One” Existential Pandaemonium Event ' - We have read all your reports, we are not dumb enough to skim through it, are we Alto ?” Bright asked, less a rhetoric question and more a joke ( she hoped ) between the two.

Clef, who seemed way to distracted with his shotgun to be actually paying attention, mumbling agreed.

"Yeah, sure, 100 %." He distractedly agreed, while loading his weapon.

 _The universe is doomed._ Kari thought, slouching in the nearest chair.


	2. Chapter 2

There were weird distortion like noises ruminating through the walls. By the sound of it, it probably could be heard through the entire site. It wasn't entirely unheard-of, but these didn't seem controlled. Also, not unheard of, but it still made Iris nervous.  
All those years with the foundation did not desensitized her against threats to her life. Thank god for that, because she does not believe she would have survived that long without her jumpy nature .

And jump was exactly what she did when a man fell from the ground.

Not burst through the ground, feel from the ground ! Pass straight through like a ghost.

God I hope he is not a ghost.

From what it looked, gravity was inverted to him, because he - after some moments of groaning and gathering himself - got up in the sealing like a normal person would in the floor. And much like a normal person he said :

“ Hey love, what’s swinging?” The man asked cheerily, like he was happy to see her.  
" I ... am fine thanks." She answered tentatively. " What are doing here ?" She decided to go straight to the point. Talks with Ferdinand thought her to not give the unstables space for chit-chat.  
" Not sure actually ... I was trying to paint a bit after waking up, but I started hearing this voice telling me the colors disliked me and... well the paint jumped out of the paper and started trying to eat my blood and muscles. I managed to get rest of it by setting my body on fire, but after I got free from the greens and grays the reds and oranges started getting out of the tubes and snaking around...things escalated, and I think I managed to get read of them by compressing my room into a chestnut... but then without the room space kicked back on me and I ended up here." He fished, looking a tad embarrassed. " Oh I 'm Sam, by the way."

It was weird, yes, but honestly, after more than decade in this place - and more than once in the company of Bright- she learned to differentiate between threatening and non-threatening weird. And her gut told her that the man standing in her roof was not a monster ...  
If anything... his eyes ... told her a story of suffering...

" I am Iris. It's... nice to meet you Sam."

The smile that it was given to her was so bright it could have revived the dead. ( and in fact it did - around a kilometer from her room- not that she would ever know that.)


End file.
